Different howl
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Graphite and Marshall skip the Moonlight howl to have they're own although it involves a different type of howling


Marshall was watching anais talk to spearmint laughing she wanted to date him and laugh at whatever jokes he told but no he would rather date Anais it in infuriated her.

And worse yet the Moonlight howl was today and almost everyone was taken.

Marshall muttered profanity and insulting anais but unknown to her Graphite was coming up behind her "ok don't be afraid just ask her...Excuse me Marshall."

Marshall turned around to look at graphite who gulped nervously "um..i..uh wanted to ask.." But Marshall interrupted him "yes I'll go to the Moonlight howl with you,see you tonight." Marshall said as she walked away leaving graphite alone with his thoughts then he ran to Kate's den at full speed.

Graphite ran into the den but quickly looked away as Humphrey was laying on his back with Kate's head between his legs Kate lifted her head up and looked towards graphite with a confused and nervous looked "Graphite?"she called

"Marshall is going to the Moonlight howl with me."graphite said looking away "that's great dear...uh...can you come back later like...hours later?"Kate asked in a embarrassed tone.

**Later that day**

Graphite and Marshall were walking to the Eternal pack version of howl rock which looked identical to the one the western pack has Marshall spotted Anais talking to her brother Nimrod and saw spearmint go into some bushes "Pick a spot for us I'll be back." Marshall said going to the bushes after Spearmint. Spearmint was about to pee when Marshall stomped over to him a hit him "How could you pick anais over me I'm a hell of a lot sexier that her?!" Spearmint frowned a little "you don't truly love me only my scent,you're addicted to it." Marshall stared at him blankly "know what fuck you and fuck Anais." Marshall turned and left.

Marshall came back to the crowd stll talking an graphite waiting for her "Marshall i found us a nice spot."he said proudly "Follow me graphite we're not howling tonight."Marshall said nicely graphite had a look of confusion "we're not?"

"No we aren't follow me,come on come on." Marshall said in a sweet tone as she walked away and graphite followed her.

Graphite was walking behind her and he found himself staring at her ass swinging from side to side Marshall knew he was doing that but she didn't mind in fact she cracked a grin "enjoyng the view graphite i hope so it's gonna get even better." Marshall said walking up to her den.

Graphite entered the den and Marshall stopped in front of him "moonlight howls are stupid anyway we're gonna howl a completely different way." Marshall then turned around showing graphite her ass.

Graphite felt himself getting hard "graphite tell me...how long did you have a crush on me?" Marshall asked looking back graphite gulped "since i first arrived."

Marshall looked forward then grinned "i don't wanna wait until mating season fuck me now." Graphite was a little nervous but went for it. He mounted Marshall causing her to moan loudly. The graphite started to grind against her, Marshall groaned in pleasure "Ah sshit."Marshall whispered.

Graphite stopped his movements for a moment then started bucking his hips but it was at a steadily pace Marshall gasped looking back her hair flopping around she was panting "ah harder graphite and move faster i wanna walk funny for the rest of this month."Marshall stated in a firm tone.

Graphite nodded then he thrusted faster and hard causing him to close his eyes and grit his teeth and Marshall to look forward "Ahh that's it..there you go..ah!"

The sounds of flesh slapping against one another filled the room as did the smell of mating. Marshall hung her head then lifted it she dug her claws into the ground making claw marks "oh I'm gonna...cum."Graphite groaned Marshall groaned "do it ugh..cum inside me."

After about 5 more thrusts graphite orgasmed inside her "nnnnyaah!"Graphite groaned in pleasure Marshall curled her tongue as her eyes rolled back as she twitched at the feeling then they relaxed panting.

"Whoo I'm gonna feel that in the morning!"Marshall laughed as Graphite pulled out and collapsed to the ground and Marshall followed after both panting heavily.

"That..was..amazing,you're definitely a keeper graphite." Graphite smiled at her "Can we do this again sometime?"he asked Marshall laughed "Of course you're my boyfriend after all." Graphite laughed excitedly then after a while both went to sleep.

**The next day**

Graphite was walking through the forest with a smile on his face Then he saw Kate walking towards him Kate looked suprise at Graphite because she didn't see him at the howl "Graphite happened you or Marshall wasn't at the Moonlight howl?" Kate asked in concern then she paused and noticed the smile on his face but before she could question it Marshall walked pass them "Hi Kate..Hey Baby."Marshall said looking at graphite with love in her eyes.

Kate and Graphite watched Marshall walk away with her ass shaking with everystep Kate soon peaced it all together and looked at graphite with a sly grin "Oh you two!"


End file.
